


Para el problema español

by Alega



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... hay una solución francesa. Crack. España/Francia. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para el problema español

—Esperaba algo más de ti —le dijo España.

Estaba recostado en la cama, sin decidirse entre tomar su siesta o cuidarse de que su amigo no intentara aprovecharse de su descanso, como otras veces. Francis, sentado en el piso y muy ocupado pintándose las uñas de los pies, dijo con aire distraído:

—¿Como qué?

España se dio unos minutos para pensarlo. Su cerebro no quería mostrarle lo que esperó de su llamado amigo. O tan solo quería irse a dormir de una vez.

—Eh… como unas palabras de apoyo. Creo. Se supone que a los mejores amigos rechazados por los amores de sus vidas se les levanta el ánimo. Digo yo.

—No es mi culpa que esté demasiado ocupado en mí. Además, ¿yo te mandé detrás de aquel muchacho? No, al contrario, intenté que permanecieras conmigo y que tuvieras ojos sólo para mí. Pero no soy suficiente para ti, ¿no? No haces más que engañarme con el primero que te ofrece algo por la calle.

—Pero podrías consolarme, tío. Yo te consuelo a ti muchas veces.

Francis chasqueó la lengua.

—En todo caso, ¿por qué te rechazó?

—Dice que soy muy hombre para él. Creo que le van las tías.

—Eso es una excusa tonta. No hay hombre heterosexual en este mundo, lo sé de buena fuente.

—¿Cuál fuente?

—Yo, pues.

España se mostró escéptico, la única razón por la que Francis no se ofendió, fue porque estaba libre de su vista. Seguía pendiente de sus uñas.

—Es que parecía muy firme. Ni siquiera cuando comencé a tocarlo.

—¿Y cómo lo tocaste?

—Pues, como toco a todo el mundo.

—¿Me has engañado con todo el mundo?

—No, sólo con… ¡Hey, ya deja eso! En fin, que tú ya sabes cómo toco. Estás cansado.

—No, la verdad es que no sé.

España, a pesar del sueño, reunió energías para mostrarle a Francia a lo que se refería. Comenzó por el cuello, y luego bajó al pecho, pero allí fue detenido.

—Espera. Mis uñas se están secando. Unos cinco minutos, ¿sí?

La espera se alargó diez minutos. Luego, Francia se levantó y se montó en la cama. España reanudó lo que había pausado, pero fue detenido nuevamente.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Creo que encontré el problema.

—¿Que tengo polla? Te lo dije desde un principio.

—No eso, hablo del verdadero problema.

—¿Sí?

España no salía de su estupor.

Francia le tomó las manos y le miró las uñas con aire crítico.

—En definitiva, no hay dudas. El muchacho te rechazó al verte las uñas. ¡Las tienes espantosas!

—¿Qué? Eso no es verdad.

—Mira, llenas de mugre y mal cortadas. Hasta a mí se me quitó todo el deseo que me producías.

—Eso no puede ser verdad.

—Compruébalo tú mismo.

Eso fue lo que hizo España.

—¡Joder!

—Pero te sigo queriendo, amigo mío.

—Entonces, ¿son mis uñas? —Francia asintió—. ¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?

—Es evidente. ¡Manicura francesa!

España fue sorprendido por todos los implementos necesarios para enseñar unas uñas _fabulosas_. Así, Francia le aseguró, sería imposible que un amante hecho y derecho lo volviera a rechazar.

—Y si no, siempre te quedaré yo. Porque te quiero aunque vivas engañándome y demás.


End file.
